I Can Love You Like That
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: just a fluffy InuKag one-shot songfic to John Michael Montgomery's "I Can Love You Like That" very FLUFFY R&R onegai!


well.. here's a surprise.. another fic.. my first songfic! I was browsing through the titles on the Anime Inu-Yasha page.. I read this hilarious version of Avril Lavigne's "Sk8ter Boi" and then the title of another story jumped out at me.. hence, this one.. the song is "I Can Love You Like That" by John Michael Montgomery. Pairing Kag/Inu (I think... if it gets romantic.. which knowing me, it will! bwahaha!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or John Michael Montgomery's wonderful song  
  
I Can Love You Like That  
  
Kagome quietly plopped down on her bed, thinking back to that morning, when she'd had yet another argument with Inu-Yasha, in which he'd compared her to Kikyo and she'd sat him several times in a row. She sighed, glancing out the window, listening idly to the music.   
  
"They read you Cinderella   
  
You hoped it would come true   
  
That one day your Prince Charming   
  
Would come rescue you"  
  
'Yeah that's me..' Kagome thought, turning the music up. 'I guess you could say Inu-Yasha is my prince charming.. but is Prince Charming supposed to be in love with somebody else?' She couldn't help but ask herself that. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha was sitting quietly outside her window, perched in the tree outside and watching Kagome with a rarely seen sadness making his golden eyes shine.  
  
"You like romantic movies, you never will forget   
  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet   
  
And all this time that you've been waiting   
  
You don't have to wait no more"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears pricked up, as the music floated through the partially open window, teasing his sensitive ears. 'What sort of music is this? Keh.. But you know.. that sounds like Kagome.. She's always being mushy and romantic.. Keh, she read me that Ro-mi-o and Ju-li-at story once. Stupid girl...' But Inu-Yasha chuckled, remembering the way she had laughed, and sighed, dreaming of a love like that.  
  
"I can love you like that   
  
I would make you my world   
  
Move heaven and earth   
  
If you were my girl   
  
I would give you my heart   
  
Be all that you need   
  
Show you you're everything   
  
That's precious to me   
  
If you give me a chance   
  
I can love you like that"  
  
'What's that stupid guy talking about, anyways?' Inu-Yasha wondered, glaring at the radio. 'Keh..' He was trying to hide it, even from himself, but somewhere deep inside of him, the song struck a chord in his heart. He shifted uneasily on the branch, watching Kagome listen to the song and twist a bit of her hair around and around on one of her fingers. Kagome sighed as the song played on, thinking of her feelings for the hanyou.  
  
'What would Inu-Yasha say if I sang this song to him?' Kagome wondered, letting the music roll over her in waves of feeling.  
  
"I never make a promise I don't intend to keep   
  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean   
  
I'm no Casanova, but I swear this much is true   
  
I'll be holdin nothin back when it comes to you"   
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. The singer had some pretty good sentiments, ones that he could identify with. 'I don't know.. I have pretty much kept every promise I've ever made. Especially ones to Kagome. I wonder why? It can't be.. Naw, why would I love an uncute girl like her?' (A/N: loooky! Inu's turned into Ranma bwahahaha!) Inu-Yasha shifted again, then jumped from the tree branch to the window sill, where he listened to the song again.  
  
"You dream of love that's everlasting   
  
Well baby open up your eyes"  
  
Kagome idly wished that Inu-Yasha would say that line to her, then whispered "I love you, Inu-Yasha," under her breath. She rolled over onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Inu-Yasha had caught her whispered words, and nearly plummeted to the ground, he was so shocked. His mind raced, trying to see if he had misheard, that she didn't feel that way about him. Him, a lowly hanyou, unworthy of a girl like Kagome's love. (A/N: ooh, angst! fun, fun! :D) Inu-Yasha pressed one of his ears to the glass as the song rolled on.  
  
"I can love you like that   
  
I would make you my world   
  
Move heaven and earth   
  
If you were my girl   
  
I would give you my heart   
  
Be all that you need   
  
Show you you're everything   
  
That's precious to me   
  
If you give me a chance   
  
I can love you like that"  
  
Kagome mouthed the words, a small smile on her face. 'The chorus so suits the way I feel about Inu-Yasha. But he doesn't need me, at least not as anything but a shard detector..' Her eyes sparkled sadly, but she didn't cry. Almost before she knew what she was doing, she had opened her mouth. "Oh, Inu-Yasha.. If you give me a chance, I can love you like that.." She said softly. 'I almost wish that he was here, and could hear me. I mean, I don't think it's every day I say that I love him, out loud.'   
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the teenage girl, having heard her soft words. He shook his head, trying to force back the unfamiliar emotions plaguing him. But in an instants passing, he realized them for what they were: love, kindness, protectiveness, tenderness, and a half dozen other emotions rolled into one, all of them for this beautiful human girl that had so completely stolen the gruff hanyou's heart.  
  
"You want tenderness (tenderness)   
  
I've got tenderness   
  
And I see through to the heart of you   
  
If you want a man (want a man) who understands   
  
Well you don't have to look very far"  
  
Inu-Yasha quietly pushed Kagome's room's window open enough for him to get through it. He moved into the room, feeling very selfconscious at the spur of the moment plan that had jumped into his head. He stood there, watching Kagome watch the ceiling, his heart thundering wildly in his ears. (A/N: is it even correct to use that metaphor with an inu hanyou?? o.o) He took a deep breath.  
  
Kagome stared unseeingly at the ceiling, not seeing the plain white of it, but a pair of golden eyes, staring down into her heart. Her overactive mind pulled half a dozen scenarios as to how Inu-Yasha would react to her confession of love. She slammed a mental door on them, not willing to ruin the atmosphere with useless conjecture about something that hadn't happened yet. Kagome sighed, then took a deep breath, then let it out.  
  
As the chorus started playing again, two voices, one soft, one coarse, joined in, weaving their own melodies that almost drowned out the singer's voice.  
  
"I can love you like that   
  
I would make you my world"   
  
Kagome flipped over, startled, when she realized who was singing with her. She stared with wide eyes as Inu-Yasha took a couple steps towards her bed, his eyes glittering in a way that made her shiver with anticipation.   
  
"Move heaven and earth   
  
If you were my girl"   
  
Inu-Yasha was uneasy, but he wasn't going to stop where he was and be called a coward. He took the last few steps to Kagome's bed, and sat on it. Kagome was now sitting up, watching him, wondering what he was doing.   
  
"I would give you my heart   
  
Be all that you need"  
  
Inu-Yasha stroked her cheek gently as he sang these words, feeling the truth of them echo through him, filling him with emotions he had no idea how to deal with. He could see that Kagome was curious as to what had happened to him, but he didn't particularly care. He had a hard time getting his feelings out, so singing them seemed the safest, but even that was hard.   
  
"Show you you're everything   
  
That's precious to me"   
  
Kagome's voice was down to a whisper, yet she knew that Inu-Yasha could still hear her singing. She was more focused on Inu-Yasha's voice than on the actual song, and she could hear the underlying emotion that the hanyou was obviously trying to communicate, without his damning pride getting in the way. Her lips trembled as his thumb brushed across her cheek, a tender gesture she didn't know how to react to. As the last part of the chorus faded, Inu-Yasha's golden eyes met Kagome's smoky blue ones.   
  
"If you give me a chance   
  
I can love you like that"   
  
Carefully, wary of her reaction, Inu-Yasha leaned closer and brushed his lips to Kagome's, then pulled back. Kagome stared at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Inu-Yasha..?" She whispered. There was something different about him, and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.  
  
"I ain't good with my emotions, Kagome, but.." He swallowed nervously, glancing away. "Iloveyou."  
  
He said it so fast that Kagome wasn't sure she'd heard him right. She blinked. "Inu-Yasha, what about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her? The Kikyo I knew is not the same one who walks the earth, feeding off of dead souls. The one now is just a pale reflection of what she was when she was alive. Or.. whatever." He folded his arms. "But don't you understand, wench? I said that I loved you, and 'I never make a promise I don't intend to keep'."  
  
Kagome giggled. "You stole that from the song, Inu-Yasha." He shrugged. "But I don't care. I love you anyways." She threw her arms around him, half expecting him to push her away. Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, their breaths mingling. Then their lips touched, and they lost all sense of time and where they were as they drowned in their new-found love. As the two teens sat lip-locked, the last strains of the song echoed through the room.  
  
"..If you give me a chance  
  
I can love you like that"

  
  
awwww... omg, that was soo fluffy! now, don't any of you go getting cavities cause of all this fluff.. I'd hate to be the cause of that. I have another songfic in mind (how on earth do some authors churn these things out by the dozens? it's hard to get the lyrics, actual story part, and mood to fit together..), but this one to "I Swear", by John Michael Montgomery. let me know if you think I should do it.. and as always, R&R onegai! I love to get reviews! they make my day:D  
  
Myuu 


End file.
